The Truth Of The Heart
by RubyDust
Summary: One Shot. YXW An angry king, an upset Prince. The truth of their heart’s desires have to come out.


Author's Note: Um…..Hi…..really nervous person here. I'm new here, SO PLEASE DON"T EAT ME!!!

Summary: One Shot. An angry King, an upset Prince. The truth of their heart's desires have to come out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuuri, Wolfram or any of Kyou Kara Maou! If I did, yoo'd never see them, they'd be in their room all day long…..and all night too!!!

Warnings: Languge, lotsa lotsa yelling and sweet sweet boy love.

A blonde boy rode along swiftly on his white horse, tears streaming from his emerald green eyes. Riding, he was, to get away from what had just happened, words that had been yelled, his own broken heart. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care, he was just riding to get away. Words were running through his head, memories, the things that drove him further away. A face was stuck in his thoughts, whispering his name over and over.

"Wolfram…Wolfram… Wolfram…Wolfram…" 

The face of his love, his betrothed, his Yuuri, was haunting him. He could feel his heart breaking, the tears falling, but he stubbornly blocked it all out as best he could and urged his horse faster on.

Yuuri ran along the beaten path, following the tracks of Wolfram's horse, calling out his name.

"WOLFRAM! WOLFRAM! WHERE ARE YOU WOLFRAM?! WOLFRAM!"

He urged himself on, ignoring the pain in his legs from the running, and let the pain in his heart keep him running on the path of his love, his betrothed, his Wolfram. He hated himself for the bitter words just spent, the hateful looks, the broken heart he now had after he finally realised. It had all been his fault. His own stupid blindness to what was really going on with himself and Wolfram. How could he have ever been so stupidly blind to the truth of the heart?

_**//Flashback//**_

_A pissed off Yuuri stalked into his room to find Wolfram sitting on the edge of HIS bed, hugging his legs, his chin resting on his knees. He looked up slightly when Yuuri entered and smirked._

"_Why so angry Wimp?"_

_Yuuri's glare darkened and he turned away from the blonde. This behaviour intrigued Wolfram even more since Yuuri's reaction to being called Wimp by the blonde was to start shouting at him not to call him 'Wimp'. This only made Wolfram's curiosity grow. He stood up off the bed and walked over to stand right in Yuuri's face._

"_Surely you wouldn't keep something from your betrothed now would you Wimp?"_

"_OH JUST SHUT UP WILL YOU!"_

_Wolfram stepped back surprised._

"_Yuuri, what's…"_

"_Oh it's just so bloody easy for you isn't it! You've got your whole bloody life here already! You don't have to leave behind a family of friends just for a stupid 'duty'! You don't have to give up your entire normal enough life for this 'duty'! You don't have to get bloody permission to see your friends!"_

"_Yuuri, I…"_

"_Just stop! Stop pretending that you know! Stop pretending that you care! What could you possibly know?! Why would you even care?! Oh yes. I forgot. We're betrothed!"_

_Yuuri sat down on his bed, his head in his hands._

"_Why the hell did all this crap have to happen to me?"_

_Wolfram stood frozen, starring at Yuuri, his heart and dreams breaking in half. The chance he thought he could ever have with Yuuri was snatched away from him in a single moment, a single outburst of anger. Before Yuuri had entered the room, Wolfram had been trying to figure out a way to tell Yuuri that he had realised he had fallen in love with him._

"_All this crap Yuuri?"_

_Wolfram whispered so quietly that Yuuri almost didn't hear him._

"_So, all of this, falling into our world, meeting all your new friends…meeting me…has been just crap to you? So this is it, is it? The truth comes out Yuuri, I mean Your Highness. But wait, that must be crap too! This whole thing is crap!"_

_Yuuri lifted his head from his hands quickly to see the anger and hurt in Wolfram's eyes, as well as the tears falling from them._

"_Wolfram-"_

"_NO YUURI! DON"T! You've finally given me the truth! I suppose I should give you as much! After all, it's all just crap to you so what would it matter?!"_

"_Wolfram don't cry…"_

"_WHY NOT YUURI?! WHY CAN'T I BLOODY CRY?! After all, you've just BROKEN MY HEART! THAT'S THE TRUTH YUURI! I love you!"_

_For a moment both boy's eyes locked onto each other, the full truth finally out. Something clicked in Yuuri's brain and heart as he made a discovery. He made a step towards Wolfram, breaking the stillness in the room._

"_Wolfram…" _

_Yuuri whispered quietly._

"_No Yuuri."_

_Wolfram turned and ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face, wanting to get away. Yuuri watched as the blonde boy fled the room, frozen in his step. It took a moment for Yuuri's eyes to fly open with realisation. He race out of the room after Wolfram and eventually came outside to see him riding off on the white horse of his. _

"WOLFRAM! COME BACK! WOLFRAM! WOLFRAM! I LOVE YOU TOO!" 

_**//End Flashback//**_

Yuuri had been chasing Wolfram for an hour or two now, and he had become exhausted. He could see the sun sinking lower in the sky and could feel the air growing cooler.

'_Turn back. It's getting dark.' _Yuuri heard a mocking voice in his head. _'Go back to the Palace. You can't do anything else. Just go home. You don't belong here. There's nothing here for you. Not Wolfram. He doesn't love you. No-one does. Go back. Go home. Go away you WIMP!'_

"I AM NOT A WIMP!" Yuuri yelled to the sky, his fists clenched in anger. He started to run again, with a new energy. Tears, again, were falling down his face, but this time he just let them fall. He had to keep going. He couldn't turn back. He had to find Wolfram. He had to find him and tell him the truth of his heart.

Wolfram was sitting at the edge on a laughing stream. His horse was resting and drinking from the stream after the long, hard ride. Tears were silently streaming down Wolfram's face as he was just sitting, starring into nothing. He could see the sun sinking lower in the sky and could feel the air growing cooler. He knew he should go back so that his brother's wouldn't worry about him – not that they would REALLY worry anyway. He stood up slowly and reached out for his horse. It was then when he heard a yell not far from him, coming from the direction he had ridden from originally.

"I AM NOT A WIMP!"

His horse reared, frightened, and knocked Wolfram down – into the stream below – before it bolted off. Luckily for Wolfram the stream was shallow and not at all dangerous, but it was still water and he got soaking. It did not help for his situation that it was growing cooler every moment. He climbed out of the stream and sat underneath the shelter of a large tree, wrapping his arms around him trying to keep warm.

'Oh how I wish Yuuri was here to wrap his arms around me and keep me warm! He's probably of in front of his fire in his room, all toasty warm. I'm sorry Yuuri. Please come find me my Yuuri. My Yuuri…My Yuuri… My Yuuri…My Yuuri…'

Yuuri could see a white figure of a horse bolting towards him and as it got closer he realised with a shock that it was Wolfram's horse, with no Wolfram. The horse slowed down as it came closer to Yuuri and eventually came to a halt in front of him. Yuuri ran his hand up the horses neck and whispered, "Hey you. What are you doing here? Where's your rider? Where's Wolfram?"

Yuuri climbed into the horse's saddle and turned him to where he had just bolted from.

"C'mon. Let's go find Wolfram."

Yuuri rode along at a steady pace calling out Wolfram's name, hoping for an answer.

"WOLFRAM! WOLFRAM! WHERE ARE YOU WOLFRAM?! WOLFRAM!"

He soon came to a part of the path that followed along a stream. He dismounted off Wolfram's horse and led him to the stream's clearing so they could stop for a drink. When he came into the clearing he looked around and saw something that made his eyes widen and his heart leap for joy resting underneath a tree murmuring his name.

Wolfram could faintly hear the calls of someone coming closer. They were calling out…his name.

"WOLFRAM! WOLFRAM! WHERE ARE YOU WOLFRAM?! WOLFRAM!"

It sounded like Yuuri, could it be? Wolfram shook the thought out of his mind and thought he was hallucinating. Yuuri would never be out here at this time, especially calling out HIS name. He closed his eyes and tried to warm himself, but just ended up shaking none stop. He leaned his head against the tree and blocked out all the noises around him. Who knows if he would ever be found.

"Yuuri…Yuuri…Yuuri…Yuuri…Yuuri…"

Wolfram had his eyes closed and his head against the tree, Yuuri observed. He was also shaking none stop and seemed to be dripping wet. Yuuri walked over to him and knelt next to him, Wolfram didn't even flinch.

"Wolfram…"

"Wolfram…"

Wolfram's eyes flew open at the sound of name being voiced by Yuuri. He found himself staring into Yuuri's black eyes that he had always found so beautiful.

"Yuuri…you're here…why?"

Wolfram's soft voice could barely be heard by Yuuri, but to him it was the most amazing thing he had heard that day, to listen to his love. Yuuri just smiled down at Wolfram and placed his hands on each of Wolfram's cheeks. Wolfram gasped at the warmth of his hands against his freezing, wet skin. Yuuri's face grew scared and concerned for the freezing temperature of Wolfram and pulled him into his embrace. Wolfram was shivering in Yuuri's arms because of the cold but he was the happiest he had ever been, he was in Yuuri's arms.

"I'm so sorry Wolfram." Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's hair. "You're not crap. You never have been. I was just so angry that I wasn't allowed to see my friend for his birthday. I never meant to take it out on you. I never want to be angry at you. Never you. I…I love you Wolfram…"

Wolfram slowly lifted his body out from Yuuri's warm grasp and in turn stared into his eyes. For a while Wolfram just looked deep into Yuuri's eyes, so long a while Yuuri started to get nervous about how Wolfram would react. Wolfram never said anything. He just simply took Yuuri's face in his hands and slowly pulled him closer and closer until their lips met. Wolfram pressed very lightly at first, giving Yuuri a chance to pull away if that was what he wanted, that was almost what Wolfram was expecting. Now what he wasn't expecting was for Yuuri to wrap his arms around Wolfram's body pulling him closer and increasing the intensity of the kiss. Their lips were crashing against each other for a while then Wolfram started to nibble on Yuuri's lower lip. This action made Yuuri give out a low moan and in turn made Wolfram smirk. Yuuri let his tongue run across Wolfram's lips, asking for permission, but Wolfram wasn't about to let Yuuri win that easily. Their tongues battled out for a while until Wolfram finally gave up and opened his mouth letting Yuuri in. After quite awhile the two finally broke apart, both panting heavily for a great lack of air. Yuuri pulled Wolfram closer for body heat as Wolfram was still shaking strongly.

"C'mon Wolfram, we've got to get you back to the palace. You're freezing love."

Yuuri picked his betrothed up bridal styles and placed him gently on Wolfram's own white horse, placing himself behind him on the saddle. Holding his love with one arm and the reins with the other they rode home to the Palace.

Later that night Yuuri opened his door to his bedroom once again, and once again found the familiar figure of Wolfram sitting on the end of his bed, hugging his legs, his head resting on his knees. A big difference was that he had the large blanket from Yuuri's bed wrapped around him so Yuuri could only see his betrothed's face under a mass of blankets. He grinned and jumped onto the bed next to the mass, wrapping his arms around it.

"Now what's my blankets doing in a huge pile at the edge of my bed? Hmmmm. I wonder."

Wolfram pulled the blankets off his head and turned grumpily at Yuuri.

"Hey! I'm not huge Wimp!"

He grabbed the blanket to pull over his head again but was stopped by Yuuri when he grabbed his hands.

"Oi Wimp! What do you think you are doing exactly? I'm supposed to keep warm!"

Yuuri placed his mouth right next to Wolfram's ear and whispered huskily, "They say the best way to keep a body warm is with body warmth from another body…"

Wolfram shivered as Yuuri's warm breath blew on his neck and ear and turned, smirking, at Yuuri.

"From what I gather you're saying I do believe I like this idea…"

Author's Note: Well aren't I lovely. I'm so proud of myself. I've FINALLY uploaded a story!!! dances Now review pwease!!! puppydog eyes And no flames pwease. Mesa scared of flames!!! THAT MEANS YOO KRISTEN AND SOS!!!


End file.
